


Sweatshirt

by keedosneedo



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keedosneedo/pseuds/keedosneedo
Summary: It's Tyler's birthday and he is in for quite a nice surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I'm doing.

The sunlight tears through the blinds. Tyler groggily opens up his eyes to see that it’s 10:23 A.M. He groans and then pulls the thick blue covers of his king sized bed back over his head, he doesn’t ever want to get up. It’s a saturday. Saturdays are meant to be lazy, or in his case, at least. Tyler starts to drift back into his happy place, but is soon interrupted from his slumber by a hand on his shoulder. He opens his eyes again and they make contact with the beautiful mocha eyes of his boyfriend, Josh. “Hey sweetheart. It’s time to get up.” Josh says in a quiet, calm tone as if to relax Tyler. Tyler groans slightly. “But Joshie, I’m so tired” he croaks. Josh chuckles, “But it’s your birthday, silly!”. Oh yeah, Tyler had completely forgotten. It’s December 1, his birthday. He was turning 28. At the thought of that, Tyler stretched his arms then sat up.He reached his arms towards Josh. “Carry me?’ he requested. Josh rolls his eyes playfully and then scoops Tyler up bridal style. “Are you going to make me do this all day?” says Josh. “Yes, it’s my birthday.” Tyler replies, looking satisfied with himself. “Okay, baby boy.” Josh whispered, leaning down to softly kiss his boyfriend’s forehead.

When they get to the kitchen, Josh sets the shorter boy down gently. After he is on the ground again, Tyler turns around to hug Josh tightly. “Thanks, boo” Tyler jokes, making Josh laugh. My God, is his laugh beautiful. It’s like heaven, cake, and puppies all wrapped up into one sound. Speaking of cake, Tyler was hungry. “I’m going to make some pancakes, you want some?” Josh says, as if he is reading Tyler’s mind. “Is that even a question!” Tyler laughs back at him. “Okay” Josh says, “strawberry chocolate chip?” Josh asks, even though he already knows that is the brunette’s favorite. “You know it” Tyler says, walking over to sit at the high stools by the kitchen counter that he has to jump to sit on them. Sometimes being only 5'5 was a struggle for Tyler. **(A/N. Oh by the way, Tyler is 5’5 and Josh is 5’10 because the height difference is cute.)** Josh thought that Tyler’s height made him adorable, though. 

After a few minutes, Tyler hears the stove shut off. “Pancakes are up!” the yellow haired man announces as he waltzes into the room, holding to plates stacked with warm, deliscious pancakes. “Thanks Joshie!” Tyler smiles, kissing Josh on the cheek. After a comfortable silence as the boys gorged their food, Josh spoke up. “Brallon, Peterick, Frerard are coming over today to celebrate.” he says. Tyler chuckles, “Did you really just use their ship names to refer to them?” he questions. “Well, I mean, it’s not wrong. It’s just too long to type out all of their names individually. Oh and Zack is coming to the party, too. I invited your parents, but, you know how they are.” Josh replies, suddenly sounding a little bit upset. Earlier that year, Tyler had come out to his family, even though him and Josh had already been dating for six years. They didn’t take it well. They had called Tyler awful names and said that he was no son of theirs. This really upset Tyler, but luckily Josh was there to support him. Zack had already known about Tyler being gay ever since he walked in on him and Josh having sex a few years ago. Tyler had expected Zack to leave him, but instead he just joked about the fact that Tyler is a bottom. “Yeah, thank you for trying, Josh.” Tyler said, hugging his boyfriend tightly and resting his head on Josh’s shoulder.”I love you so much.” he whispered. “I love you more,” Josh replied. “No you don’t!” Tyler whispered shouted back, a look of pretend offence gracing his features. “Oh yes I do,” Josh said as he reached under Tyler’s armpit and started to tickle him, earning a scream and then some giggles from Tyler. Josh continued to attack Tyler with tickles. Tyler tried to avoid them by rolling off of his chair and onto the ground, but Josh just straddled him and kept going. Tyler’s giggles filled the air, and Josh fell more in love by the minute. He thought that Tyler's giggle was the most adorable sound he would ever in his life. 

When Josh got tired of tickling, he finally gave up and let Tyler breath. Tyler was panting on the ground, red faced while tears rolled down his freckle-dotted cheeks from all of the laughter. “C’mon, bub, let’s go get ready.” Josh says while getting off of his boyfriend, reaching his hands down to help the shorter back up. “When does the party start?” Tyler whispers, he is still out of breath. “It’s at.. 12:00” Josh says while looking over to the electric clock on the oven. “11:00!?! Josh! That’s in an hour!” Tyler yells “Oh jeez, I still need to get changed, brush my teeth, brush my hair, ge-” “Hey, hey, hey, don’t worry sweetie,” Josh interrupts,”You’ve got plenty of time. The party waits for you, princess.” he smirks. Tyler glares at Josh playfully before walking to their shared bedroom. 

“What do you think I should wear today?” he calls out the Josh in the kitchen. “You look great in anything.” Josh says fondly from right behind him. Tyler jumps. “Jesus Christ,” he screeches, “I thought you were in the kitchen.”. Josh laughs and then puts his arm around Tyler’s waist from behind. “Seriously, Josh says,”you look amazing in anything you wear.”. Tyler sighs and then grabs an oversized baby blue sweater and a pair of black jeans. He pulls down his pajama pants to put his jeans on and Josh whistles. “Oh shut up!” Tyler mutters, secretly liking the way Josh is looking at him. Once they are both changed, Josh in a band t-shirt and ripped black skinny jeans, they go into the bathroom together to brush their teeth and hair. When they are finally ready, Josh reaches under the bed and pulls out multiple gifts. “Ohh, what is it Joshie?” Tyler says excitedly. “You won’t know till you open them later.” Josh replies. Tyler just sighs and mutters an “okay.” They walk out to the garage and put on their shoes, Tyler putting on his floral vans and Josh his red high top sneakers. “Hold on one sec!” Tyler sang as he ran back into the house. After a minute or two, Tyler returns with a flower crown that he only wears on special occasions and a grey beanie for Josh. “Thanks, babe, you look cute.” Josh says, taking the beanie from Tyler and pecking him on the lips. Tyler blushes. Wow, Josh thinks, after all this time I can still make him blush. Josh is whipped. 

They get into the car and drive to Brendon and Dallon’s house, where the party was being held. They walk in and everyone greets them kindly. “Hey Ty, happy birthday!” Patrick shouts as he runs up to Tyler, hugging him a little too tightly. “Thanks, Patty.” he replies. Brendon and Josh “Bro-Hug” as they like to call it, but it’s more homo than no homo. Frank walks into the entryway, greeting them with a “Finally, we can eat. You guys took forever!”. Josh chuckles, “Sorry about that. Birthday boy over here likes to take his time. Tyler mocks offense, “Bitch, beauty takes time.” he scoffs. Everyone laughs and migrates to the living room, where Gerard, Dallon, and Pete are sitting around a table covered in food. There is Taco Bell, pizza, cookies, chips, soda, beer, vodka, and a beautiful cake. “Hey” Josh says, everyone replying with the same simple greeting. “Well,” Dallon says, “Let’s dig in!” It doesn’t take long before the boys are stuffing their faces with all types of junk food. “Hey,” Tyler says, swallowing a bite of his taco, “Where is Zack?” he questions. Just like that the door opens and Zack walks in, smiling when he sees his brother. “Zacky!” Tyler shouts, jumping up from his seat and running up to his brother who he hasn’t seen in a few months. Zack wraps his brother into a hug. “Hey Ty,” he says, “I missed you.” “I missed you, too,” Tyler replies, still holding onto his brother tightly.

                                                **\-------------Small time skip because I have homework I should be doing-------------**

Tyler finishes opening up his gifts from his friends, they were all really nice. A few new sweaters from Frerard, a gift card to Taco Bell from Zack, a whole boatload of candy from Brallon, and even more sweaters from Peterick. Josh's presents were next. Tyler opened up the first one, which was in a small box, and gasped. It was a brand new white ukulele. "Josh, thank you so much," he says, hugging his boyfriend who was snuggling with. Josh gave him another gift that Tyler loved, it was a scrap book. It had so, so many pictures of them. Tyler laughed looking through it, all the amazing memories coming back to him. Wow, how has it already been six years with the love of his life. The last picture made Tyler's smile grow double the size. It was a picture of him and Josh in matching sweatshirts. Josh's said "Tyler's boy fren" and Tyler's said "Josh's boy fren." He had always loved those sweatshirts. "Awww, that's adorable. Now let's go drink!" Brendon yelled, making the whole room laugh. "Okay, okay, nobody is getting drunk tonight, though." Patrick, the "mother" of the group, says. "Why not?" Brendon whines. "Don't you guys remember Pete's birthday party about two years ago?" he says. Everyone shudders. That night was a mistake.

A few minutes later, everyone is in the kitchen laughing and joking around. Tyler smiled looking around at all of his friends, he was sitting at the tall bar stool. How did he get to be so lucky? He feels arms wrap themselves around Tyler's waist. "Hey, baby. Did you have a good time?" Josh says. "The best, it was so much fun." Tyler smiles back at Josh. "I have one more gift for you." Josh says, leaving Tyler confused. "Josh you already got me so much." Tyler says. "Oh, don't worry I think you are going to like this one." Josh says, putting a bag on the counter in front of Tyler. All of their friends get quiet and look over at the two boys, Gerard was trying to hold in his smile. They all new what was in the bag. "C'mon, open it up, angel." Josh urges Tyler. Tyler picks up the bag and pulls out what's inside of it. It is a sweatshirt that says "Josh's fiancé". Tyler raises his eyebrows, he's more confused than ever. "Joshua, what is this?" he questions, swiveling around on his stool to face his boyfriend. Josh is down on one knee with an open ring box in his hand. Tyler gasps, his hands fly up to his face and tears spring to the corners of his eyes. "Tyler Joseph, I have loved you ever since the day I laid eyes on you. I know it sounds cliché, but it's true. You are the most gorgeous, adorable, kind, and amazing human being I have ever met. So will you make me the happiest man on Earth and do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Josh says, he has tears of his own on his face. "Yes!" Tyler shouts, leaping into Josh's arms, "Of course I will marry you, I love you so much!" he says. All of their friends clap and Josh keeps holding onto Tyler

After a minute, Josh pulls away a bit to slide the ring onto Tyler's finger. Tyler looks down at it in awe. "It's gorgeous," Tyler says. "Just like you," Josh replies. Tyler let's out a laugh through his tears. "Oh my God, you really are a cliché" he jokes. Josh just chuckles and hugs Tyler again. God, he is so in love. 

Later that night, Tyler and Josh are back home snuggled up on the couch, a random comedy show on the tv that neither of them are really paying attention to. Tyler is in a pair of boxers and his new sweatshirt that he loves oh so much. Josh is playing with Tyler's soft brown locks. "I lied, I still have one more present to give to you." he says. "Really?" Tyler asks in confusion, "Where is it?". "I can't give it to you here, we have to go to the bedroom to show you," Josh says, biting his lip. Tyler sees the lust in Josh's eyes and gets what he is trying to say. He smirks and leans over to Josh's ear and whispers,

 

_"Then let's go to the bedroom, Daddy"_   



End file.
